Repairing the Wire/Transcript
Cutscene Narrator: Stalingrad, 1942. German forces,having reduced the city to rubble in a massive aerial bombardment, meet with heavy resistance as the Soviet Red Army throws its entire force into the defense of Stalingrad. In the chaos of constant warfare, battle lines have dissolved. The ruins of the city have been divided up into hardpoints surrounded by no-man's land. The German tactical advantage of the mechanized blitzkrieg, and its coordinated infantry and tank attacks, is rendered useless in the concentrated street fighting. Threatened with execution if they retreat,the Soviet troops have no choice but to push forward into the bloodbath. 'Preloader journal' December 8, 1942, 1210 hrs Stalingrad Snowing, -30° C We have lost contact with our comrades in the People's Dormitory outpost. Most likely, the field telephone wire has been severed by shrapnel from the constant shelling on both sides. This happens all the time. Our comrades at the Dormitory fixed it yesterday, so today, it is our turn. I'm starting to wish we had a radio. Pvt Vasili I. Koslov 13th Guards Rifle Division 'Gameplay' the Wire USSR 8, 1942 hrs Dimitri Volsky: 'Vasili! Take 2nd Squad and repair the field phone wire! I'll clear these buildings with 1st Squad and meet you on the other side. Go! ''The player heads out into the street with his/her squad and is attacked by a mounted enemy machine gun. '''Soviet Soldier: It's an MG42! By that pile of rubble! The player flanks through a building on the left and begins to repair the broken pieces of wire. They clear the building of German soldiers and head into another. German propaganda is heard. The Russian soldiers ignore it. The player heads out into an alleyway where they are attacked by another MG42. They clear the area and continue repairing the wire. They continue to clear multiple levels of an apartment building before going into the basement. After killing a few more German soldiers and repairing the last bit of covered wire, the player finds themselves next to the field phone. They aproach it. Soviet Soldier (heard from phone): '''We are reading you loud and clear, Comrade Koslov! Well done - wait - hold one moment. Panzers spotted approaching your sector! Hunt those bastards down! Good luck, out! '''Soviet Soldier (next to the player): Pick up the Sticky Bombs Vasili, quickly! They're on top of the crates next to the field phone. The player picks up the sticky bombs to the left of the field phone and goes upstairs into another room full of Germans. They then advance to a balcony where a panzer tank is spotted below. The player jumps down and blows up the treads ot the tank with his/her sticky bombs, immobilizing it. Soviet Soldier: Kill the fascists! Show them no mercy! The Russians throw a grenade down the hatch of the immobile panzer, blowing it up. The player and squad go through another alley into an open space with another panzer. Lt. Volsky's squad joins back up with the player's. Another tank appears. The player blows up both tanks with ease, all the while killing enemy soldiers. Soviet Soldier: For Mother Russia! The player kills the remaining Germans. Volsky: Comrades! This way! We're needed at the trainyard! Let's go! The player follows Lt. Volsky. The level ends.